A Dream come true
by 11KairiMayumi11
Summary: This is part of the many direct sequels of 'How to make a date'. Take a glimpse at Roy's Future. He is now Fuhrer and is now married with three adorable, children. Is this real or is it only a dream? Read as how they adorably spend time and relax together. Smiles and Laughs are in store in this light and fun story.
1. As One Family

_**A Dream come true,**_

* * *

><p><em>An:_ This can be considered a sequel or rather a part to my story, _**How to make a date**_, But it's also good as a Stand alone story. Also, this story contains Original Characters.

Disclaimer: This is purely my Imagination, I don't own any rights regarding, FMA. This story's AU.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Chapter One, As One family. -<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was a bright, Sunny morning.<p>

Unlike before, the troubles and worries seemed to be at ease here in the land of Amestris. Thanks to the lead of the Fuhrer, all seemed to be at peace.

It's his hard work and pure determination, that helped achieve it all.

There are no more false jurisdictions, false accusations and false reasoning.

Everyone has their rights, No more are the Ishbalians misjudge and mistreated. They are now treated as equals, having their own rights, Leading their own lives and making their own decisions.

In return to this favor, they respect the Fuhrer of Amestris and it's people, Treating them as their own kind and offering a lending hand and loyal service.

Though at first, The people of Amestris has their doubts regarding the people of Ishbal.  
>As time goes by, however, they come to accept and welcome them. Though the two races may not look the same and each has their own beliefs and has different ways to live their life, They come to understand that they are just the same.<p>

We all feel pain and grief, we all have felt suffering and we feel happiness and joy...All laugh and cry...

And none are far more superior than the other, as all people are not perfect, each of us has their flaws, has their own strengths and weaknesses, but with the help of one another, we stand and ignore our flaws, because we know that there will always be somebody to help you...And that's special.

We are alike...Because we are all human beings. Who would have known that they've come to realize this?

It's all thanks to the Diligent, Hard working Fuhrer, Roy Mustang.

* * *

><p>" Dad! Dad! wake up...Dad..." A young raven haired boy said, as he shook his father to wake him up.<p>

In return, his father let out a yawn and stirred in his sleep as he push his son gently, then he spoke sleepily, " Five more minutes..."

The little boy laughed at him and spoke, " Dad, you sound just like me. "

His father opened his eyes and look at him and smirked, " Correction, you, sound like me. " He said as he sat up, the little boy climbed from his bed and hugged him.

" I am my father's son..." The little boy said as his father smiled and returned his embrace, then he looked at his son.

The little boy looked exactly like him, Raven haired with thin eyes, though he does have the same hazel eye color as his mother and he wore glasses since he has poor eyesight. But regardless of that, He still looks like him, also bearing the same pale complexion as his.

He possess great leadership skills in an early age, Already as cunning and Intelligent. But also, he can also be lazy and a bit careless just like him.

He's a very active child with great sense of humor, A kind and friendly boy that can befriend just about anybody.

A six year old boy who resembles much like his father, Fuhrer Roy Mustang. The Eldest son and who goes by the name, Maes Mustang.

* * *

><p>" You're up early...Are you excited? " Roy asked as his son looked up to him, nod and smiled broadly, " Of course, Dad! I can't wait for you to fulfill your promise! " Maes said as Roy smiled at him.<p>

" I promised? Really? What did I promised? " Roy said teasingly as Maes pouted at him and crossed his arms as Roy smiled wider.

" You know...The promise that you made with us! You promised to take us to the park when you got a day off...You promised, Dad! " Maes said, still frowning.

Roy laughed as he scooted over to his son and soon began to tickle him, though Maes did resist at first, he gave in and laughed like never before. " Dad! Stop it! Dad! " He yelled out laughing hard.

" Just messing with you! " Roy said as he stop tickling his son as Maes lay in bed, exhausted. Catching his breath.

" How could I forget? I wouldn't missed this chance for anything in the world. " He added as Maes sat up and looked and smiled at his father, " Really, Dad? What about you work? " Maes asked innocently.

" I would care less... My Family comes first before work or anything else...You guys are my top priority! " Roy said then he grinned mischievously, " Besides it's great to have a day off and escape work... meaning, no paperwork! " He added as Maes laugh at him.

" Oh, Dad...I understand, even I hate homework..." Maes uttered.

Then Roy look at him concerned, " Guess we're both lazy, huh? That's bad since you got that from me... Do you hate me for it? " He asked earnestly as Maes shook his head.

" No way. Why would I be? " Maes said as Roy smiled in response.

Then the little boy continued, " You're a very great hardworking, leader and my friends all look up to you as a very generous and kind person. As much as you're proud of your son, I am proud of my father! " He said excitedly and childishly as Roy's smile grew and embraced his son, " Do you really think about that? " He asked as Maes returned his embrace and then nodded in reply.

" To others, they say you're a great leader, to me and to my little sister and brother and probably to mom...You are the very best Dad in the whole world! " Maes said excitedly as Roy laughed at him and patted his son's head. " Thank you for thinking that, about me. " Then they laughed together.

Then suddenly, someone spoke from behind them, " Brother...What's taking you so long...? " The two looked back and saw who it is.

* * *

><p>They saw a little girl, who is Maes little sister and Roy's only little girl.<p>

She has the same complexion as Roy and Maes as well as black haired, but she resembles more like her mother, She has the same Hazel eyes and hair style as her mother.

In terms of personalty as well, She loves to have everything in order, as she is stubborn and strict, yet with a kind and gentle heart. A loyal friend and daughter, who will willingly help just about anybody, as long as it's right.

She is a young four year old, Her name is Ria Mustang.

* * *

><p>" Hey there, Ria. " Roy said as the little girl ran towards him and hugged him.<p>

" Hi, Daddy! Good morning! " Ria said as she gave her father a kiss on the cheek.

" Good morning..." Roy said as he returned her embrace, then look at her curiously. " What did you mean about your brother taking so long? " He asked sweetly as Ria looked at his brother.

" Ah, I forgot..." Maes said as he slapped his forehead as Ria giggled and Roy looked at him curiously and questioningly, " What did you, forget? " He asked as his children looked at him.

Maes spoke, " Mom told me to wake you up. She said that you should take a shower and get ready. Also you should come down and eat breakfast with us before we head out for our little trip! "

Then Roy nodded, " I see..." Then he eyed his daughter, " So, where is your mother? " He asked innocently.

Ria smiled before she spoke, " Mommy is in the kitchen, preparing breakfast and the things that we'll bring for the trip...She says that you should hurry up and help her, Daddy! "

Then Roy smiled, then he slumped over his bed again and fake sleep. " ...Five more minutes..." He said lazily as his children laughed at him.

Soon the two pounced on him, " Hey! " Roy uttered, laughing as his children tickled him.

" Mom will get angry if you don't get up now, dad! " Maes said with a wide grin.

" Mommy said that we should wake you up and do whatever it takes to make you come down... " Ria said with a smile.

" Really? " Roy asked as his children nodded, still tickling him. " What torture..." He manage to breath out.

" Surrender, Daddy! You have no chance against us! " Ria said as she giggled.

" Stubborn..." Roy thought to himself, smiling. Though he did realize that he was stubborn as well.

With all his strength, Roy sat up and embraced his children to stop their torture... They laughed together after wards.

" Fine...Tell your mother that I'll come down in a little while..." Roy said giving up as his children cheered, Then he kissed Maes and Ria before he placed them down on his bed.

He, himself stood up after wards...When he was about to wear his slippers, a puppy took it before he did.

" Hey you, little mutt... Give it back! " Roy said as he chased the black puppy. The puppy playfully run away from him.

Ria and Maes is very much amused as they watched their father, running around, chasing one of their puppies.

While Roy managed to corner the culprit... Another puppy passed by and took it, This time a white one and ran away between Roy's legs and sped away. " Hey! " Roy said as he turned around and chased the pup.

This time, Ria and Maes can't stop their laughter, as they watched their father ran around.

Then as Roy has finally gotten his slippers, The two puppies whimpered apologetically as Roy kneeled down and petted them reassuringly.

Then suddenly at a distance, three more puppies bounded with him playfully nibbling his pajamas and licking his still bare feet, His children just watched him being tortured by a litter of puppies. " Hey stop it, you little mutts! That tickles! " Roy managed to breathed out, laughing.

Ria and Maes soon decided to helped their father, They called out the puppies and the whole litter complied and ran after them as Roy managed to sat up, exhausted.

Ria giggled as the puppies licked her feet as Maes was about to close the door, but not before telling his father to come down. " Hurry up, Dad! "

Roy nodded and said his thanks. " I will...Thanks..."

Then Maes closed the door as Roy heard them, made their way to the kitchen. He sighed and stood up as he made his way to the bathroom and get ready for the trip.

* * *

><p>~ Meanwhile at the kitchen<p>

* * *

><p>On the other hand, his wife was busy preparing for their little trip, She packed lunch and other important things that they may need while they're out.<p>

She works hard, both in work and at home. Though being a working mother is tough. It's not much a problem for her and there's nothing too hard for her to handle.

She maybe the wife of the Fuhrer, and though she does has lots of jobs being his aide, she still manages to handle and spend time with her family.

Roy did offer her to quit her job, since she overworks herself... He worries about her health. He said that he'll be fine alone and asked her to just relax with the children, But she declined the offer and told him that she'll be alright.

Though it was hard to work as the Fuhrer's aide at work and then working full time mother as soon as she gets back home.

Yet no matter how hard it has been, she always find herself smiling at the end of the day and never did she regretted her decisions.

Never had and Never will...

She managed to survive through a lot of hardships in the past, She faced many challenges and worked so hard to achieve this very day...

As she gaze at this future...She had imagined this kind of future, once in awhile. She never did thought that one day, It'll happen... It certainly is, A Dream come true...

Though she maybe a little stressed and fatigue at most times...Riza Mustang always smiles. She is very happy to have been able to see this wonderful future and never will she wish for anything else or more.

As soon as she thought about that, she realize that she was done packing.

She decided to gaze at the window, On her point of view, She saw Black Hayate and Yuki playing with one of her children... Her son, Ryo.

* * *

><p>Ryo Mustang is the twin brother of Ria. He looks like Roy, since he has his onyx eyes and also has his hairstyle, But Ryo's hair was blond.<p>

In terms of personality, Ryo is like, both his mother and father. He is diligent, hard working and is rarely unprepared. He is well disciplined and he is the most serious of the siblings, although he is quiet... Like his father, Roy, He values those who are important to him ad will willingly protect them from harm.

Riza watched as her son, threw a stick as Black Hayate and Yuki chased after it and gave it to him. She smiled as she saw Ryo smiled as he petted the two dogs.

Then she heard laughter behind her, she turned and saw Ria and Maes went inside and greeted her as they made their way to the table. Near them where the litter of puppies sprawling about.

" Hi, kids... So where is your, Father? Did you manage to wake him up? " Riza asked as Ria and Maes happily nodded.

" We managed to wake Dad up... though it was hard..." Maes said as Riza sighed, then soon smiled.

" It's very like him to be like that... But is he coming down? " She asked as the kids nodded as they sat on the chair, near the table.

" Daddy said that he'll be down in a little while..." Ria said as Riza nodded. " That's good. He'll probably be here in a while. " She said as she prepared breakfast and soon serve them at the table.

She was about to turn and get the last plate, but Roy beat her to it.

" Good morning, Riza..." Roy said as he put the last plate on the table and also placed a soft, sweet kiss on Riza's lips.

" Good morning, Roy..." Riza uttered as they part.

Then Roy eyed the kids, in return, they waved at him happily. He saw that one of his sons was missing, It was typical of them to eat together as, One family.

" Looks like someone's missing...Honey, where's our little, Ryo? " He asked as Riza opened a compartment on one of the shelves and got some dog food before she spoke.

" He's out at the back with Black Hayate and Yuki... Can you call him and the dogs for me? I still have to prepare and feed the dogs. " She said as she got a couple of bowls and put some dog food in it as the puppies clumsily walked and sprawled towards her.

Roy nodded, " Sure... Be right back. " He said as he went out and eyed their backyard. He saw Ryo petting the dogs, smiling happily.

Roy called him, " Ryo! Come here, Breakfast is ready! " Ryo looked at him and nodded as he stood up.

" Black Hayate! Yuki! come in, too! " Roy added as the two dogs complied and went towards him as Ryo followed from behind and went towards his father.

" Mornin' Dad..." The young blond said as Roy lifted him, up in his arms.

" Morning, son. " Roy said as he kissed his son on his forehead. " You're out early..." He added as they went inside the house as Roy closed the door behind.

" Being outside makes me feel relaxed..." The young boy said as Roy nodded, " I see..."

Then he smiled, " Then you'll probably enjoy today's trip. " He added as Ryo nodded, " Yeah, I sure will...Thanks dad, for letting us take your time and spend it with us."

" No, It's okay...I love spending time with you guys...Than hang out at work...and sign paperwork all day. " Roy replied with a wide grin as his son smiled at him.

* * *

><p>As soon as they got near the kitchen, Roy put Ryo down and they entered the room, letting Black Hayate and Yuki enter first.<p>

Riza, Maes and Ria greeted them as Ryo went to the table and sat down besides, Maes and Ria.

Meanwhile, Roy went to the table and sat besides Riza and soon began to eat breakfast.

Black Hayate and Yuki began to eat as well, As they watched their litter of puppies sprawling about.

As they eat breakfast, They talked about what they plan on doing at their little outing.  
>Though they may not know was is too come, All they can surely say is that they will surely have an enjoying and relaxing trip...<p>

* * *

><p>As a One whole, Happy family...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An:** I've written this story last year, so some of you might have read it already. I've just updated this story to fix the errors and misspellings. I did not change this story's original plot/story.

* * *

><p>About the names... I Imagined that Roy and Riza's first child, If it's a boy, they would name it Maes. As for the twins, Ria and Ryo...I just got it from their parents. Ria is Riza, Just remove the letter z and Ryo is Roy, I only reversed letter O and Y. Well I thought they were a cute names... Don't know about about you guys, though. XP<p>

Also I decided to name the white dog, Yuki. (The white dog with Black Hayate at the end of FMA Brotherhood, She doesn't have a name, doesn't she? And I couldn't think of another name...It was white. XD)

* * *

><p>Well I guess that's all, Thanks for reading this, Hope you would review, It will inspire me to do better.<p>


	2. Childish Games

II: A Dream come True

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Okay, here's chapter two. Like I said in the last chapter, I did rewritten the story to only fix the errors and misspellings. I didn't change the original storyplot. Also, this story now has three chapters.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, I'm only having fun just writing fanfiction like this...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter Two: Childish Games -<strong>

* * *

><p>~ At the park<p>

* * *

><p>" Hyah! " Ria uttered as she threw a stick. Black Hayate and Yuki quickly responded and chased after it.<p>

Ria laughed as Black Hayate and Yuki competed after it... Chasing each other playfully and slyly stealing it from one another.

Meanwhile the rest of the puppies were following Maes and Ryo, who were busily searching for some twigs and barks that they can use as a material for their bonfire later.

The puppy litter were also helping with the search, as they used their little nose to sniff out some twigs. Once they found a stick, the puppies gave it to the two boys. Then they try and sniff out more twigs.

Maes and Ryo laughed as a silly puppy gave them a brown shoe than a stick. Then they looked at one another and curiously thought who could be the unfortunate owner, who is now missing a shoe.

They boys took the shoe with them as they continued to search for some sticks that were lying around near, While also trying to find out who owns the shoe so that they may return it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the camp, their father, Roy was busily setting up the tent that they were going to use once night falls. After all, they are planning on spending the night at the park.<p>

But amusingly, he just can't seem to make it the way that he wanted it to be, no matter how much he tries to make sure that it wouldn't break down. It just kept on breaking... then he sighed, frustrated by the many failed attempts to build their tent.

But he won't give up without a fight as he tried to build it again.

As he built it again, it ended up breaking apart once more. He let out a groan as close his eyes and think. He doesn't understand why the larger tent just kept on falling apart.

When he have just successfully built his children's tents, why couldn't he make theirs? He thought to himself as he scratched his head in frustration.

Then he sighed as he tried building it up again, it's impossible that he was missing a part...Is he? Unknown to him, he was.

His favorite puppy, Haru, the only black shiba inu who has a shade of brown on his fur, was busily gnawing at an important pipe that was needed to balance the tent.

He continued to gnaw at it, like it was his chew toy. Wagging his tail happily as he saw the tent that Roy was building fell down once more.

" Ah really..." Roy uttered as he picked up the fallen tent and tried building it once more.

A few meters away, Riza uttered a soft laugh as she heard Roy complaining about the tent that had just came crushing down again.

Then she turned to look at him, she smiled as she saw Roy scratch his head in frustration. She laughed again as she saw Roy figured out the reason why the tent won't stand.

Because he saw the puppy gnawing a very important pipe that balances the tent so he made his way towards the little culprit. But as soon as he was just a few meters away, the puppy ran off, with the pipe still on it's mouth.

" Hey! " Roy said as he ran after the puppy.

Riza just shook her head, smiling as she watched Roy chasing their little brown puppy, running around like a young child.

Then she sighed and decided to go back to what she was supposed to be doing. It was already noon, so she went on preparing their lunch by setting the picnic mat.

Then Ria suddenly went to her side and helped her mother with the preparation. " Let me help you, mommy! " She said as she got the other end of the picnic mat.

Riza smiled at her, " Thank you, Ria " Then Black Hayate and Yuki decided to help out too, as they took hold of the other two ends.

Then Riza thanked them and she asked Ria too help her prepare the plates, and her daughter happily complied.

After they were done, Maes and Ryo also came back with the sticks that they've gathered and they placed it at the side of their camp.

The litter of puppies were sprawling about them, Yuki rounded her puppies and lie down beside them. The puppies clumsily sprawled about, beside her and soon huddled close and let out their tired yawns.

Then Black Hayate looked curiously, then he noticed that one puppy was missing.

* * *

><p>" Hey, Ria...where's dad? " Maes asked as Ria shrugged her shoulders. " I do not know where he is now...but I saw him chasing our little, Haru..." She replied.<p>

" They might be near the lakeside..." Riza said as the kids looked at her. Then Ryo looked at the lake, worriedly. " Hey, Brother? Didn't we just put the shoe near the trash bin, over there? " He asked as Maes nodded.

" Yeah, the shoe was very heavy, right? And didn't we thought that it would probably be better for us to just leave it there? I really don't think anyone owns it... What about it, Ryo? " Maes asked.

Ryo looked at him, " Dad may fall off the lake, if he is near the lakeside, running... he might accidentally fall down if he fails to notice the shoe. " He said as Meas looked back, shocked. " Yeah, You're right! " Maes said, panicking.

" What, shoe? " Ria asked curiously.

" One of the puppies took it instead of a stick. Like I said we put it near the trash bin near the lakeside. He might missed it and he may fell over because of it. " Maes said.

" Oh, no! We have to warn daddy..." Ria said worriedly.

* * *

><p>During that time, Roy was at the lakeside. Still chasing the little puppy. Little Haru was also running away from him.<p>

But the little puppy wasn't paying much attention since he was looking at Roy, when he turned to a corner , he accidentally hits the shoe that the kids were talking about.

He loss balance and was just about to hit the lake, But Roy was fast, he clapped his hands once and then slammed it down the ground.

Saving the little puppy from falling down the lake, by making a platform of hardened rock that cushioned little Haru's fall. The little puppy looked at Roy happily, wagging it's little tail eagerly.

Meanwhile, Roy run towards him. Quickly making it's way towards the puppy in fear that it may fall down.

But amusingly, he didn't also saw the shoe that caused the little puppy to almost fell down on the lake because he was to much concerned about the puppy.

And as soon as Roy turned to a corner, he hits the shoe and caused him to loose his balance.

But unlike Haru, he had no one to save him from falling down. He fell down, head first in the cold lake, Making a huge and loud splash.

* * *

><p>Then his kids looked at the lake, shocked from the loud splash, " Whoa! What was that? " they uttered at the same time.<p>

Then Riza stood up and sighed, Already suspecting who could that be. Then she smiled and spoke calmly, " Your father. " she said as she and the children made their way down the lakeside.

Leaving Yuki and the puppy litter to watch over their camp. Black Hayate also followed Riza and the kids.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Roy raised his head out of the water, just beneath his nose.<p>

He saw that the little Haru was rolling on the ground, with his mouth wide opened and his little tongue was out, looking at Roy like he was laughing at him.

Then bubbles formed just in front of Roy's face, " I would give you a very icy bath here...right now...You little mutt..." He seemingly said in the water and glared at the puppy.

Roy continued to glare at the puppy as little Haru looked at him innocently, wagging his tail.

He soon noticed that someone was watching him, he turned and saw that his family was looking at him by the side of the lake.

* * *

><p>" Really, Roy...Why are you so drenched again, when it's bright and sunny today? " Riza said playfully as Roy lifted his whole head up and smiled broadly.<p>

" Just taking a little swim, Ma'am. " Roy said teasingly as Riza shook her head, nonetheless she found herself smiling back.

Then she pointed at the sign just beside them as Roy looked at what she was pointing at, curiously. The sign says, " No swimming. "

How amusing it is, The Fuhrer, the highest ranking man in the military and the country's leader... got caught of doing something so low and ludicrous?

Despite that, Roy just grinned and ignored it. Then he continued to swim around ever so childishly as he relaxed.

" Well that is what makes it more exciting. " Roy said playfully as his children laughed at the look of him. Riza sighed and shook her head disapprovingly.

" Roy, come back up here immediately. " Riza demanded as Roy shook his head childishly. Then he grinned, " I don't want to. " He said teasingly.

" Swim ashore now. " She said sternly as she crossed her arms. Roy just kept on on swimming, Still grinning " Make me. " He said childishly.

" Roy Mustang. Don't make me come over there and get you. " Riza said warningly as Roy laughed.

" Oh please come here and help me up, honey. " Roy said sweetly.

Riza sighed and shook her head. Nevertheless, She could not help but smile at him in his childish, irritating yet sweet gestures.

She decided to moved closer and as she got to his side, she reached out a hand to him and help him up.

Roy reached out to her, seemingly that he would need her support to get up.

But much to Riza's surprise, she was pulled down by Roy, down to the lake beside him. Creating yet another loud splash.

Roy kept on laughing like never before as he saw Riza's surprised and angry glare at him.

" Just what do you think you're doing? " Riza burst out as Roy laughed even more.

Then he calmed down and spoke playfully, " Why don't we play around for a bit, Riza? "

" Roy, this is so inappropriate and ridiculous... let's just- " Riza didn't manage to finish her sentence as Roy smirked and splashed at her.

" Why don't you cool off a bit, Honey...? " Roy said as he splashed again, making Riza's face dripping wet.

Riza groaned as she wiped it all away as Roy laughed. Riza glared at him as she shook her head making Roy grin at her reaction.

Then Riza suddenly countered and splashed at Roy's face, He was off guard and he got shocked by her sudden action.

Water managed to got through his mouth, he spit it out and put his tongue out, disgusted. " Want some more, Roy-boy? " Riza teased as Roy frowned.

Then Riza laughed laughed at him, causing Roy to smirk and splashed at her in revenge.

" I think I have the right to make it even, Hawky..." Roy said jokingly as Riza glared at him as she wiped her wet face.

" You were the one who started it! " Riza said as she splashed at Roy, laughing as this kind of thing that she's doing is, so surreal to her... which makes it more fun.

" I'm just playing your childish games..." Riza added as Roy smiled.

" So you want to play rough, eh? Well, two can play that game! " He said playfully as he splashed at her.

Riza frowned at first, but then she countered with another splash. Soon the two end up laughing as they splashed around one another.

Then the two supposed to be, adults... kept on splashing at each other, like two young kids playing at the lake, underneath the bright sunny sky.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Maes, Ria and Ryo happily watched their parents as they smiled at one another.<p>

Then Ria said that she'll return to their camp and got out some towels for their parents to use as Maes and Ryo nodded.

The two boys remained, watching their parents splashing around as Ria went their camp.

Black Hayate was happily watching his owners that was goofing around. Then he eyed his young puppy, that was still busy gnawing at the pipe. Then little Haru noticed that his father was looking at him, he stood up and wagged his tail innocently. Still biting the pipe on it's little mouth.

Then Black Hayate shook his head and climb at the short, artificial mountain that Roy made. He bit his son just underneath his head at the back and carried the little puppy back to the rest of the litter.

* * *

><p>Ria, on the other hand, was just getting back to the others at the lakeside.<p>

Then Roy and Riza swam back to shore. Roy got up to dry land first and offered a lending hand towards Riza, In which she happily accepted the support and also got up to dry land.

Ria then gave the towels that she had just taken out from camp. In which Roy and Riza happily took it from her.

Then as they dried themselves up. " Hey, Riza? Can you dry my hair for me? " Roy asked sweetly as Riza smiled and complied.

After him, Riza began to dry her own hair, but Roy stopped her from doing so. " Let me do that..." then he did the same thing she had done to him and returned her gesture.

But it was a little too hard to Riza's liking, " Roy...don't be so rough..." She said as Roy looked at her apologetically, " Oh, I'm sorry..." He said

" It's okay..." Riza said reassuringly as Roy bent down and kissed Riza in her forehead as Riza smiled.

" Had fun? " He teased as he embraced her, Riza lightly smacked him in his arm." I still think it was best if we don't do those things but I guess I have to admit that it was fun..." Riza said as Roy smiled.

" I'm happy when you're happy..." He said, then he laughed as he noticed how abruptly and awkward that was. Then Riza laughed as she returned his embrace.

* * *

><p>Then they soon part and smiled at one another. Then little Ria ran towards her mother and Riza lifted her up.<p>

She listened to her daughter, whispering something. She bent her head closer to hear it more clearly.

During that time, Roy knelt down in front of Maes and Ryo. " So you left the shoe over there? " He said casually.

" We're to blame, Dad...We're sorry. " The two boys apologized.

Then Maes and Ryo looked down embarrassed, But they looked back at their father as Roy patted their heads reassuringly.

" Hey, don't worry...The truth is, I was just clumsy..." He said reassuringly as he embraced his two boys.

Then he whispered to the two, " In fact, I wanted to thank you. I had fun with your mother, today... Who knows if something like this would ever happen again? I doubt it, that's why I'm happy that I had this chance. " Roy said grinning as his sons laughed sheepishly.

Then he let Maes and Ryo go, ruffling their heads as he did. " Dad..." The two boys uttered as Roy laughed and soon stood up.

Soon Riza went near them, still carrying Ria. Then she spoke, " Roy... You have company back at camp. "

" Company? Who is it? " Roy asked curiously as Riza gave him little Ria, who was eagerly waiting for his father to carry her, in much to her delight when Roy complied.

Then as Roy got Ria, Riza just smiled as she held Maes and Ryo's hand as they made their way towards the camp.

" You'll find out a little later... Let's just say she's eager to see us. " Riza said as she looked back at Roy's confused face, smiling.

Then she continued walking towards their camp.

" You could have just told me... It looks like she's picking up my style to make things harder than just telling it directly...right, Ria? " Roy asked the little girl as Ria looked at him questioningly.

" How amusing that this is made possible by the promise that I made...That night, when I asked your mother out in a date..." He added as he kissed his little girl in the cheek, making Ria giggle.

" It all began when I made... How to make a date. " Roy said as he made his way towards the camp with Ria, following behind Riza and the boys.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter two<strong>

* * *

><p>An: **How to make a date** is one of my other fan fictions that I'll be re-updating this month. You, see... Although it's a story that does already have a definite ending... It still has a couple of chapters. I've basically seem like I abandoned the story long enough... I'll be finishing the story within this month.

For this story, the last chapter is next. Hope you liked it and I hope you'll leave a review so I'll know what you think of it. Thanks for reading. :)


	3. Our Dream come true

III: A Dream come True

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well, here's the last chapter of A Dream come true. Hope you'll like it. This is still only a fan fiction though, so all of this are only from my weird sense of imagination.<p>

Also, I'd advice you to read How to make a date first, before you read this. Because this story kinda relates to How to make a date's chapter four. But it isn't exactly necessary. What's important is that you've read chapter one and two of this story itself before you read the last chapter. (XP)

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter Three: Our Dream come true. -<strong>

* * *

><p>Then as Roy got to their camp, he saw that Riza was talking to someone close to him. He put Ria down carefully as they happily went towards her and smiled.<p>

" Roy-boy! "

" Madame! "

Then Madame Christmas stood up and went towards Roy and as they meet, they embraced one another.

" Madame, How nice of you to visit... How'd you know we're here? " Roy asked as they part.

Madame Christmas smirked at him, " I know everything, Roy-boy... Besides, I haven't seen you in awhile...I wanted to see my grandchildren. " She said.

" Just them? What about me, didn't you missed me? " Roy asked playfully.

Then Madame Christmas smirked at him again, " I have to say, no. Seems like you're still causing trouble as usual. " then she sighed, " After all this time... you still haven't grown up, Roy-boy. " She added as Roy frowned at her.

" Still Madame? What makes you think that? " Roy asked teasingly.

" Well, clumsily falling off the lake and even splashing around like an idiot isn't really what I call an adult thing... Don't you agree? " Madame Christmas said.

" You've seen that? " Roy pouted.

" Yes I did... Why am I not, surprised? " Madame Christmas said as she gave something to Roy.

It was some pictures. Recent pictures. It was about their little Lakeside rendezvous. " Whoa...You're as fast as ever, Madame..." He said as he looked at the each picture thoroughly.

* * *

><p>Then Madame Christmas went to looked at the three kids. the first he saw was young, Maes.<p>

" Am I in the past or am I just seeing double? " She said as she knelt and patted the little boy's head.

" Maes, you look just like your father. Now, is that a good thing or a bad thing? " She said teasingly as the kids laughed as they saw their father sulking.

" Oh, It's not that bad, Madame. " Roy said.

" It's alright if he won't grew up like you... We already have enough trouble makers in this family. " Madame Christmas said teasingly as Roy sighed, " Alright... Alright. "

Then Madame went over to the twins. " Well... You two seems to be growing well. " She said as she embraced Ria and Ryo.

In which the two returned her embrace.

" Grow up like your mother..." She whispered loud enough for Roy to hear, making Roy pout as his children laughed at him.

Soon, with their parents consent the three kids decided to go out for a short walk with Madame Christmas and the puppies.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Roy went over and sat besides Riza's side in the picnic mat, Then he handed the pictures to Riza.<p>

Riza looked at the pictures, smiling. How did Roy managed to drag her into that kind of thing, she thought.

" So many things have happened... Are you happy with this? " Roy asked as Riza laid her head in Roy's lap and relaxed.

" Of course I am... Why would I be sad about this? " She said making Roy smile.

" Well, I'm happy to hear that. " He said, grinning as he played with Riza's hair.

" Why, that look? " Riza asked playfully as she looked up to him.

" Oh, nothing... I'm just very happy. " Roy said casually as he looked at her and returned her gaze.

Then Riza sat up as Roy looked at her earnestly, " What? " Riza asked playfully as Roy laughed.

" Nothing...I would never have expect that this day would happen... " Roy started.

Then Riza looked at him curiously, " And do you have any doubts? " She asked as Roy looked at her.

" Of course not. Never had and never will. " Roy said as Riza smiled at him.

* * *

><p>Then they eyed the kids as they played with the dogs and with Madame Christmas watching over them from behind.<p>

Riza sighed and laid her head down on Roy's shoulder as Roy slid his hand behind her back. Soon they relaxed and took a deep breath.

" This feels like a dream...doesn't it? " Riza said as Roy looked at her and smiled.

" How so? " He asked curiously.

Riza smiled, she was about to reply but her children caught her eye. They were happily playing around. Then she saw them whispering to one another, then started laughing with Madame Christmas.

Then the kids soon looked at their parents, they waved back happily, making their parents smile at them. After that, they happily made their way back to camp.

As soon as they get back, the kids hugged their parents, tightly. Then they excitedly told their parents about what they have done.

Later they've decided to have lunch as the kids tell more of their stories.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Roy and Riza spend their time, watching the the kids do something exciting. They watched as Maes went to the side of their camp and knelt down.<p>

Although Maes was only six year old, he was already a talented alchemist.

They watched him curiously as he made a large transmutation circle, as he placed his hands on it, a bright light shrouded him.

They gasped and clapped their hands, as some flowers arise from the ground, just beneath Maes hands, excitedly wondering what he will do with them.

Then Madame Christmas, Roy and Riza watched curiously as Ria and Ryo joined Maes. Ryo went to his left as Ria went towards Maes in his right side.

Maes nodded at the two, soon the twin also drew a large transmutation circle. Surprising the adults as the twins did alchemy. It looks like Maes taught the twins how to do it, as Roy taught him how, two years ago.

The three adults watched the kids eagerly, excitedly waiting what the kids would transmute for them. Then the kids smiled broadly at each other as they were finished.

The kids stood up and smiled at the adults as they moved back and let them see what they did.

Meanwhile, Roy and Riza stood up to get a better look at what their children has done for them. They smiled as they saw it. What greeted their eyes was truly something special to them.

There were flowers that sprouted from the ground and spelled out something.

From left to right it spelled,

* * *

><p><strong>" Thanks for Taking care/ of us! "**

* * *

><p>Then the kids went towards them.<p>

When the three were just in front of their parents they smiled broadly at them as their parents smiled back.

Roy and Riza looked at their children happily and proudly. Then they knelt down and gave their kids a loving that they have such wonderful children.

Madame Christmas smiled at them, happy to be surrounded by a loving family.

She used her camera to capture this wonderful moment that is worth treasuring for the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p>After that, the whole family decided to have fun.<p>

At first they decided to take a cruise at the lake with the boat they rented for the day. It wasn't anything big or fancy, but it looks really wonderful if you're with the whole family and having fun.

The kids looked so much amazed by what they're seeing and experiencing right now. They kept on gasping and cheering as they saw how beautiful the lake was, up close.

Nature is truly beautiful and we continue to adore it, That's why we have to work hard to preserve it so that it will look just as stunning at the future just like it is now.

Roy and Riza smiled at one another, love seeing their children looked so happy. They just love how innocent and honest their children were and they loved them so much for their sweet and caring behavior.

They smiled even more lovingly as their children waved at them and smiled broadly.

Roy and Riza wouldn't want them to ever change and they loved their children for who they truly are.

* * *

><p>After the cruise, the whole family decided to take a long walk at the park. With the dogs happily leading the way.<p>

During this time of year, the Sakura Blossoms shed their leaves so that new ones will grow even more stunning.

The kids happily watched as the petals fall off and occasionally waited for one to fall on the palm of their hands.

When one petal falls off and it landed it to their hands, they could not help but smile broadly, much to their delight.

Their parents can't help but smile at their children, adorable innocence.

* * *

><p>When it was getting dark, they decided to head back and go to their camp.<p>

They were greeted by Madame Christmas that took the liberty of watching their camp while they were gone.

She even prepared dinner much to the whole family's gratefulness to one another.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Roy started in building their tent again. But this time he had no more reason to fail in building it now since he has the pipe that he needed now.<p>

Though he didn't feel like touching the pipe at first, because Haru was gnawing at it again when he took it. It was still quite sticky, but at least the tent was built.

* * *

><p>Then they settled down near the campfire and ate dinner.<p>

As they eat, Madame Christmas decided to talk about the past in which the children listened eagerly.

When it was Roy's turn to tell some stories, he was so goofy and the whole family kept on laughing.

" So Uncle Edward was really, very small before, dad? " Maes asked as Roy nodded with a wide grin on his face.

" Yep, Fullmetal was just as strong as you heard, but he is very small... he also has a short temper. " Roy said as he laughed along with the kids.

Riza shook her head and lightly elbowed him in his side, Roy looked at her and smiled. Despite that, Riza can't help but smile back at him and his goofy ways.

" Let's visit Edwin and Ellie sometimes, Mom. " Ryo said.

" And let's visit, big sister Elysia and Ms. Gracia too, dad! " Ria added.

The kids cheered happily as their parents nodded. Then they continued to tell more stories till they were done eating dinner.

* * *

><p>" Looks like it's time to get some sleep, kids. " Roy said as he saw the three yawn tiredly.<p>

" We're not tired yet..." Maes said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes as Riza smiled at him.

" Then why do you guys looked so worn out and yawning? " Riza said sweetly as she patted Maes head.

" But we wanted to spend more time with you guys..." Ryo said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

Ria yawned softly, " Yeah..." then she smiled, " We don't want to go to sleep yet..." She added just as sleepily.

Then Roy went to the twins and patted their heads.

Then he lifted them up. " Come on, Kids...This is not the last time we'll hang out together, like this. I promise that we'll spend another day like this as soon as your mother and I have another day off. " Roy said as the kids cheered.

" But, for now... It's time for you guys to take a rest and get some sleep. " Riza added as she lifted Ria.

Then the kids happily complied to their parents request.

" Let me tuck them in. " Madame Christmas said, " I have to go back to the bar, soon... Let me hang out with the children a little more. I may not be able to see them around for awhile since I am quite busy myself. There are much work that still needs to be done after all. " Madame Christmas said.

Roy and Riza nodded and complied to her request as they placed the kids back down.

Then they placed a kiss on each of their child's foreheads and said good night to one another.

" Good night, kids..." Roy said as the kids laughed softly before they went inside their tent with Madame Christmas.

* * *

><p>Then as they saw the kids went inside, they two watched as Yuki also prepared her puppies to sleep.<p>

She huddled them close to her and went towards the tent that Roy made for them.

It seems like they were about to get some sleep as well.

" Looks like it's time to get some rest, ourselves..." Riza said as she looked at Roy and soon went towards their tent.

Roy was about to speak but failed to do so, because he was halted by Little Haru, who was gnawing at his shoes, playfully wagging his tail.

" Ah really..." Roy uttered, smiling as he bent down. " You really like me so much, you little mutt. " He said as he petted the pup.

He was just about to pick the little mutt up and placed him back at their tent, but Black Hayate beat him to it.

Black Hayate bit him and lifted Haru up, carrying the pup back to the whole litter.

Roy smiled and thanked him as Black Hayate looked at him and wagged his tail happily as he continued his way to their tent and placed Haru down.

* * *

><p>Then Roy went after Riza that was already in front of their tent, waiting for him.<p>

Riza was about to go inside but Roy stopped her from doing so. She looked at him curiously, she was about to ask why, but Roy spoke first.

" I have something to ask you... Follow me. " He said as Riza looked at him suspiciously. Wondering what he's up to, she complied and nodded, " A-Alright? "

Roy smiled as he held her hand and led them to the lakeside.

* * *

><p>They stopped at the center part of the lake, the perfect place to view the crystal clear water and the full moon that rises high up the sky as it's light reflected at the lake's water.<p>

" Do you remember where this is, Riza? " Roy suddenly asked as Riza looked at him and nodded.

Then she smiled, " This is the place that you took me out on a date and this is were you made the necklaces. " Riza said as she held the necklace that Roy made, years ago.

Roy smiled and also held the same necklace that he made years ago. They haven't removed it since that very day it was made.

It's an important charm that binds them, but they know that they are not bounded by the materials themselves.

They're simply together because they're happy just being together.

And they loved it the way it is.

* * *

><p>" It brings back a lot of memories now, doesn't it, Lieutenant? " Roy teased.<p>

Riza looked at him and smiled, " Yes, it sure does... Colonel. " She replied playfully.

Then they found themselves laughing as Roy pulled Riza close to him and soon embraced each other lovingly.

The moon shine brightly at the two lovers that were beside the lake.

* * *

><p>" Hey, Riza...? " Roy whispered.<p>

" Yes, Roy? " Riza replied.

Then they parted a little bit and looked lovingly at each other's eyes as they held each other close.

" You said that this is just like a dream... How so? " Roy asked once again as Riza smiled and lightly blushed at his question.

Then she took a deep breath and spoke, " Well...you could say that this was everything I had imagined and dreamed about that I never thought would be possible..." Then she smiled.

" I'm very happy to be in this place right now and I loved how everything has turn out..." She added as Roy smiled at her.

" I loved our children and are proud of what they've become... and I love you too, Roy. "

" I'm very happy to hear that. I also loved how things turned out and I'll keep it that way... But more importantly, I loved you too, Riza. "

Then Roy leaned his head and laid it just beneath her forehead as he looked into her eyes as he smiled," But let me tell you that this is not a dream and this is real...and I'll prove it to you. " Roy whispered as Riza looked shocked then she smiled.

Then Roy leaned in closer and kissed Riza passionately by the lake side, under the bright, romantic moonlight that shines at the sky as the stars shines bright.

* * *

><p>Yes this is not a dream that when you wake up it's over. This may have been once a dream and now this is real... It seemed like it was destined to happen.<p>

* * *

><p>This is not a dream, but it is rather,<em> A Dream come true<em>.

* * *

><p>- <strong>Fin<strong> -

**A Dream come true** by **Kairi ****Mayumi, ( カイリ-マユミ )**

* * *

><p>An: Happy Early Valentine's day? Lol, this story is very old. I'll probably make a new Fan Fiction for the holiday. I haven't written in a long time now so this was great practice. Now, I feel motivated to write again. 3

Although, this story was mainly rewritten because I wanted to fix some errors and misspellings, I might still make those usual mistakes.

* * *

><p>Hmm...I wanted to make Edward be mentioned in this story now matter how <em>small<em> his part is in this story... he he he... Also, Edwin and Ellie are his children. That's the name that I gave them. I suggest you read my other fan fiction, **Our Fairy Tale**. If you want to read about them. You can read **Captured Memories** too if you're looking for a EdwardxWinry Story.

If you want more RoyxRiza stories, I suggest **How to make a date** and **By your side**. But I'll also be making new stories about them for Valentine's day too. Probably a couple more One-shots. Hope you'll read them. 3

For now, I thank you for reading this story and I hope you liked it. If you can, please review so I know what you'll think about this. It'll help me improve more in writing since I'm more of a fan artist on DeviantArt now rather than a fan fiction writer here. So feedback is much appreciated.

Other than making new stories, I'll be updating my old stories as well. I promise I'll be more active in writing again more than ever. So I hope you'll look forward to it. Thanks again and I hope you'll have a nice day. :D


End file.
